Rendili Star Drive
Rendili StarDrive was a starship-manufacturing company based on the planet Rendili. It was one of the ancient Founding Shipwrights. History Rendili Stardrive was once known as Republic Fleet Systems. It was under this name that they built the Katana Fleet, which was fully automated. No easy accomplishment and a feat that has not been repeated since. After the loss of the full Katana Fleet, Republic Fleet Systems fractured, and part of the group migrated to the far off Moddell Sector to design a new type of ship for a new age. This part of the group became Rendili Stardrive. Republic Fleet Systems on the other hand remained to continue to build capital ships until the Republic became the Galactic Empire. It was then the Emperor suspended the shipyards right to sell ships. The company then disbanded, leaving all of their shipyards for a future generation. After the battle of Beta, Cellos Soyak an executive from the Pre Katana Fleet Republic Fleet Systems, made a return from cryogenic hibernation. The whole Ikron-Soyak family helped to bring back Republic Fleet Systems to the galaxy once again. Krysinia Ikron Was the first leader of the group. Cellos went on a voyage to the Moddell Sector to find out what had become of the splinter group of Republic Fleet Systems. What he found was a rag tag group -descendents of failed scientists. They where working on a new shielding technology when the clone wars broke out, and they came under attack by a group of raiders. Cellos and the Refuges returned to the deep core, and Renamed Republic Fleet Systems, Rendili Stardrive. It also just so happened that one of the refugees was in possession of a copy of the original Dreadnaught DataCard. But then Lady Ikron had disappeared and CEO Ral came forward to lead the company, he led the construction efforts in the Deep Core, and helped regain control of several old RFS shipbuilding factories. 1 Year later Cellos had finally found the location of Rendili's Secret Shipyards that had helped been taken over by an unknown force many years ago. After a major battle in the Lotide System with the unknown raiders, The Wraiths and Rendili Stardrive drove the raiders from the system and the sector as a whole. This result left all of the shipyards in the Sector for Rendili to use. The shipyards have just been refitted to begin pumping out ships just like those that where once found in the Katana Fleet. Cellos Soyak had just been appointed as the new Director of the company, now operating out of the shadows of the Deep Core and Moddell Sectors Rendili is hoping to usher in a new period of ship design when the time is right, but until then they will wait and be ever weary of what is going on around them. Destined not to let what has happened in the past happen again. Currently Rendili StarDrive is still going strong, growing and making profit all the time. At this time RSD is led by James Raynor, whom is also the Current Sentaor and Leader of Rendili. Products Capital Ships * Alliance Assault Frigate Mark II * Battle Horn-class bulk cruiser * Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser * Dwarf Star-class freighter * FireStar-class orbital defense station * Hammerhead-class cruiser * Invincible-class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser (with Vaufthau Shipyards Limited) * Neutron Star-class bulk cruiser * Rendili battleship * Republic-class Star Destroyer * Vainglorious-class cruiser * Victory I-class Star Destroyer * Victory II-class Star Destroyer Shuttles/ Gunships * Imperial Customs Frigate * Field Secured Container Vessel (with Loronar Corporation) * Katarn-class boarding shuttle * Kiltirin-class dungeon ship * Lictor-class dungeon ship * Light Corvette * Vindicator Class Multi-Altitude Assault Transport/Infantry Gunship * Starlight-class light freighter (with Surron StarTech) Star fighters * LT-9000 Interceptor * M-45A "Stinger" Heavy Interceptor Defence Platforms * Bavos-I military space platform * Bavos-II military space platform * Derilyn Space Defense Platform * Space Dock * Type I Light Duty Space Defense Platform * Rendili R/M Facility Number Four Equipment * ATX-5 hyperdrive * Proton-12 engine * Proton-2 engine * WhisperThrust engine Ground Vehicles * Sunstrider-Class Main Battle Tank Appearances *Mining Guild to Fine Exarga *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:2:22'' *''Allegiance'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Recovery'' *''The Unifying Force'' Sources *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' Notes and references Category:Ship Manufacturers